Tech vs magic A clawtastic fight!
by Hecoand
Summary: A certain clawed individual find himself in the twlight relam.. Face to face with the king too! Fight ensues. *MAJOR XC1 SPOILERS!*


"how in the bloody hell did i wounded up in such a bizarre place?" a gruff deep voice asked to the air, their metallic hand holding their chin as he looked around the place. Mumkhar raised his eyebrows as he saw dark little things fly in the sky. All he remembered before arriving is finding a odd red portal in the sky. Upon his (forced) report to Egil, he was instructed to explore it. And there he was. The atmosphere was heavy, some would call it creepy. But after what mumkhar had experienced, he couldn't care less about creepy atmospheres. As he was exploring, a dark dragon like thing swooped down towards him making…trumpet noises? "What the hell? Urgh.. Get out of my sight! HELL-DIVE-CLAW!" he jumped and let his red fiery laser claws come out of his gauntlets, first pinning the beast down, before slashing with his left, finishing up with a upwards slice, sending the creature in the air and it exploded into dark bits. "Pfeuh. If everything is this weak here, it's gonna be a cakewalk! Is there anything worth my time here? Huh? Huh? Didn't think so! Ahahahahaha!"

"And whom are you to infiltrate my world?" A deeper voice echoes from atop the slope that mumkhar looked away from. Turning around, the mechanized man saw a dark beast dash towards him. He dodged to the right and swiped at it rapidly from left to right, leaving burn marks on the beast as it fell over, defeated. "Oh? You seem stronger then a lost pup… i may have to deal with you with the power of my god. Behold… the king of twilight! Za-" he was interrupted by a sharp laughter, Mumkhar looking at him with a shit eating grin. "Wh..what the hell is that goofy mask? Pppfffr.. Bahahaha! It's so ugly!"

Zant let out a roar of anger in response, firing a volley of dark magic projectiles towards him. In response mumkhar leaned his body forwards, still smirking. "Eagle...SLICE!" He threw himself forward, surrounded by purple energy as he spun in the air through the magic projectiles and digging his claws into zant's shoulder, the twili gurgling in pain. "You! Insolent worm! Ooouchie! That hurt!" As he whined, a set of shadow scimitars erupted from Zant's sleeves. He slashed upwards rapidly, mumkhar barely blocking with his mechon arm. "Tch! Seems like you got more than just threat up your sleeves you weirdo! Come on! Gimme a good fight! I'll show you which god to worship!" As soon as he finished talking, mumkhar swiped to the left with his right hand, but was blocked by zant who ducked and blocked at the same time, bending backwards. "Ew.. Don't you have a spine you creep?" he got no response, but instead dark energy gathered around the king of twilight, and a giant totem materialized out of a dark portal from zant's feat. "Hehe! You can't catch me!" With that, zant shot magic with reckless abandon, the mechanized homs barely able to block. And it kept going. "Kneel before the power of my god!" Zant taunted, "errrgh! SHUT YOUR TRAP AND COME ON!" He rolled to the side and gathered energy into his claws, gritting his teeths as he bent his head backwards a bit. "FIERY PAIN!" he shouted, an X shaped wave of fire flying from his claws. The usurper king widened his eyes from under his helmet, as the fire hit him square in the chest, sending him tumbling backwards alongside the pillar whom fell forward with mumkhar jumping out of the way of the falling structure, but getting hit in the chest with a remnant of a magic shot. "Urgh… that's it! You weirdo! Time to cut you down to size!" Mumkhar wiped his mouth and charged zant, who got back up and stomped the ground rapidly.

"How dare you mock me! Die die die die!" the king of twilight slashed away towards the mechanical foe, and they locked blades. Mumkhar, being a trained soldier, was quick and fierce. Zant was unskilled in his fighting style, but it was to his advantage, making his moves unpredictable. "Grrrr! Stop being so.." He parried the scimitar from the left. "Weird!" he tried to stab, but zant just warped behind him and slashed up and down widely with all his strength. "Mwahaha! My clawmanship is superior to yours, worthless monkey." this comment made veins pop out on mumkhar"s face. "M..MONKEY?! OH THAT'S IT YOU ARE GONNA DIE! WHAT THE HELL IS CLAWMANSHIP ANYWAYS?!" Mumkhar blocked the strikes and pushed him away, but Zant started to twirl rapidly in place, before dashing like a tornado towards him. Yet Mumkhar stood still and smirked, letting his claws follow his body. As soon as Zant close enough, Mumkhar shifted position. "SUPER SPIN!" the sheer force of the spin knocked Zant down. "Oouchies! How did you?!" He was shut by a spat from the mechanical homs. "Now.. You die. RRRRRAAAAGH!" he stabbed his claw towards Zant, who barely dodged from his fallen state. Yet he saw mumkhar power up, his claws turning into flames, exactly like it was before he sent out his fire wave. "MASSACRE…" He stabbed down rapidly, Zant unable to dodge the six consecutive strikes, his cloak getting ripped and his helmet loosening. Mumkhar straighten himself up and jumped in the air, claw angled down to Zant's throat. "LOTUS!" the twili dodged just in time, and backed away rapidly, touching his throat to check if it was still here. "You..you.. Almost killed me! You.. You.. FOOL! INSOLENT! BARBARIC HUMAN!" At each insult, Zant's size grew, until he was gigantic. "Tch. That's cheating. Can't have that." Mumkhar backed away as a giant mech flew next to him.

"If you wanna have a giant fight, you are gonna get one!" He climbed into it, the metal face illuminating itself as red markings traced on the mech, but green on his arms and giant silver claws. "Here's a gift from me, to you! Custom...DEAD WAY!" he sliced the ground with enough force to send a circular wave of energy alongside the ground. The giant twill merely swiped it away however, and summon a giant hand to hold the mech in place. "You will fall to my magic you fool!" He took out enormous scimitars, and slashed at the immobile mech, the left arm flying off in one strike. "ArrrGGH! damn mechon armor! Useless against magic… he probably infused his weapons with that dark… thingy of his. Alright then! If I can't move… I shall fire!" the canon on his back started to gather up energy, blue lightning crackling around the tip. During the charge however, Zant struck on Metal Face's body, the protective armor around Mumkhar's cockpit flying off in one strike. "Oi! That's gonna anger my leader! Urgh.. You are more annoying than i thought you would be you weirdo! EAT THIS! CUSTOM… GRAAAAND...SHOT!" the cannon fired, passing through the red hand that was holding the mech in place, and hit Zant in the shoulder, a blue explosion surrounding the king of twilight in smoke. "Urgh.. Finally done with him." Mumkhar sighed, and flew up a bit, before hearing a shrill scream. He looked back to the smoke, and a pair of foot was coming right for him! "Dropkick finale!" Zant said, with mumkhar barely able to react with his last arm. "HELL TALON VENOM!" he slammed his hand on the incoming body of Zant, but was too late. While he did slam the king of twilight to the ground, the dropkick made the metal frame fly off, Mumkhar barely able to jump off.

The ground was filled with green goop, and in the middle stood Zant, coughing like mad. "Wha..whaegggh..! Ish thish?!" Zant asked, completely confused as Mumkhar limped towards him with a smirk, picking up the king by the chin,, only using his fist to carry him up. "Poison. For rats like you. Now bow down to me, and worship me!" He threw him back on the ground violently, but Zant landed on his feet. He tried to slap the homs but was meet by Mumkhar's hand meeting his own. The two were locked in some sort of standing hand wrestle. "You are done for weirdo. Your kingdom is mine!" Mumkhar spat, and moved his leg up to deliver a nasty kick to Zant, whom eyes widened as he staggered back. "M..my twilight.. Zone..you can't.. Kick so..below…" He fell down soon after, poison spattering around him and being absorbed into his body, with Mumkhar shrugging, a satisfied smirk on his face. "A win's a win."


End file.
